This World Is Only Gonna Break Your Heart
by meghanclaire
Summary: What would have happened if Owen and Cristina hadn't stopped in the season premiere


Author's Note: Written at the request of Jeribearrn/BNScrubNurse  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So?" Owen asked Cristina after kissing her passionately,

He looked into her eyes and played with her hair while he waited for a response. She stared back at him with confusion and desire. Interpreting her lack of response as a no, he pulled away, opened the blinds, and headed out the door.

A thousand thoughts were spinning through Cristina's head, but when she saw Owen leaving, her mind snapped back into focus.

"Wait!" She shouted after him.

Owen came back into the room. He didn't need to ask what she wanted. He knew just by looking at her.

He locked the door, went back over to her and they resumed kissing. This time putting even more passion into it.

Owen's hands went around and untied Cristina's hospital gown. He pulled it off and ran his fingers along her bra straps moving one out of the way so he could kiss her shoulder. His kisses went from her shoulder to her neck while he unhooked her bra with one hand. He removed it and placed one hand lightly on the non injured side of her waist and the other continued to play with her hair. God, he loves her hair. His mouth moved down to her breasts. Owen took her left breast in his mouth and alternated between sucking her nipple and swirling it around in her mouth. Cristina moaned, started to arch against him and winced in pain.

Owen instantly pulled back. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Concern had taken over his voice and his face as he bent down to see if any of Cristina's stitches had busted open. "I'm fine." She told him, putting one hand around his face, bringing it up to look at her. He stood up and held her face. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you." Owen told her, the concern not wavering. "You won't." She said with a smile. "You're sure?" He asked, trying his best to ignore his desire. Owen never wanted a woman so badly. "Yes." Cristina said breathlessly. Owen smiled and reclaimed her mouth with his.

He gently helped her off the exam table. Owen pulled down Cristina's scrub pants along with her panties, helped her step out of them, and removed her socks. When Cristina had no clothes left to remove, Owen took a moment to admire the sight. He stood up and backed her into the wall, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.

Owen moved Cristina's hair to the side and kissed her neck while his hand moved down. When he came to her center, Owen could feel how dripping wet Cristina was for him. He inserted two fingers into her and began massaging her clit with his thumb. Owen kept at it for a while. He loved the way she felt, so silky, wet, and inviting. Her moans were sweet music to him. Cristina squirmed against his hand, happily falling victim to his ministrations. The only problem was that she occasionally felt pain as her body responded to him. Cristina did her best to hide any discomfort she felt. She knew if she cried out in pain, Owen would stop. That was the last thing she wanted. Pain never felt so good.

He sped up his movements when he felt her body begin constricting. Once she came, he removed his hand and knelt down, eager to taste her. He slight parted her legs and began fervently lapping away. Cristina pulled at his hair, out of her mind with pleasure.

Owen could no longer ignore his desperate need to be inside her. He stood up, kissed her again, and turned her around. He figured it was the position that could do the least amount of damage. He pushed down his pants and boxer, brought her body away from the wall and closer to his. Owen slowly buried himself inside her. She felt so perfect. He began gently thrusting away. Cristina's loud moans turned to soft whimpers as he moved inside her.

Once again she could feel pain from her wound.

Once again she chose to ignore it.

Owen kept driving inside Cristina at a steady pace. It was taking everything in him to keep himself from pressing her into the wall and violently ram into her. He moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. The kissing turned to licking. The licking turned to biting. His hands cupped her breasts, roughly kneading them. Owen could feel Cristina clenching around him. His pace increased as did Cristina's whimpers. Owen pulled her body back closer to his and massaged her clit with his thumb, his free hand still caressing her breasts.

Owen had to tighten his grip on Cristina to help her maintain her balance as she lost all control. She came hard and fast. Owen released inside of Cristina moments later.

Cristina's head fell back against Owen's shoulder and they remained like that for some time. Neither wanted to part. They knew they wouldn't be able to stay together.

They wanted to ignore reality for as long as possible.

" You know, we can't stay like this." Cristina said, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"I know." Owen quietly agreed.

They broke apart and turned to face each other. Owen immediately checked her wound hoping that he hadn't caused any more damage.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"I need to see that for myself." He quietly told her as he inspected the injury. Luckily, everything looked fine.

"I told you." She said while smirking at him.

Owen couldn't help but smile.

He pulled up his pants and handed Cristina her clothes. Owen insisted on helping her put them on.

She didn't fight him.

Once dressed, they looked at each other. Each was trying to read the other's face.

"I can't stay. It's not that I don't want to." Owen apologetically told her.

"I know." Cristina replied in an understanding tone.

"Maybe I could take you out when I finish my tour. I'd like to see you again." Owen said, on the verge of pleading.

"I'd like that." She answered and slightly smiled at him.

Owen kissed her once more, then left.

An ominous feeling kept gnawing at him.

He didn't think he would be lucky enough to make it back from this tour.

Owen doubted he would ever see Cristina again.


End file.
